Dollshe Bermann
Bermann is a limited BJD, sculpted by Kim Ki-yong of Dollshe Craft. Introduction In November 2003, Dollshe Craft sculptor Kim Ki-yong introduced the limited 69cm BJD doll, Bermann. The initial release was made for South Korea, but later with an exclusive contract with Tensiya, another limited run of Bermann dolls was released for an international market. Kim Ki-yong has stated on a number of occasions that Bermann was always intended to be a limited doll and will not be re-issued in the future. The secondary market is the only avenue for enthusiasts to acquire Bermann. South Korean Release This initial release which consisted of 77 OE ('open-eyed') Bermanns came to be coined as the 'Original 77'. There was also a release of 33 SA Bermanns and 50 heads later on. While the majority of Bermanns were intended for a South Korean market, some became available to the international market through a buying service, due to the lukewarm response Bermann had received during his initial release. It's possible that this lukewarm reception was partially due that Dollshe Craft was a new and unknown company and that Bermann was very different and more realistic sculpt when compared to the cuter, chubbier and more anime like dolls from other companies such as Volks. Tensiya Release Dollshe Craft exclusively contracted Anu of Tensiya, to release a series of 10 sets of 11 Bermann dolls, intended for an international market and were not to be sold in Korea. Each set of 10 was unique in designed. Fabrication of the outfits and makeup were done by Anu of Tensiya. However, due to health problems and size of the project, later dolls were not painted by Anu but by another faceup artist of Tensiya (unknown). The outfits were limited themselves and only available with each doll and never offered again. All dolls were completely finished and had all seams removed. Each doll would also come with a 'dog tag' and where the lucky winner could have the dolls' new name (chosen by the new owner) inscribed on one side and his unique serial number would be engraved on the other side. Measurements Bermann (Original 77) body * Weight - * Height - 69.0 cm * Neck girth - 11.0 cm * Chest - 25.8 cm * Waist - 21.5 cm * Hip - 26.3 cm * Upper leg girth (thickest) - 16.3 cm * Lower leg girth (thickest) - 12.7 cm * Upper arm girth (thickest) - 8.7 cm * Lower arm girth (thickest) - 8.3 cm * Leg length - 38.1 cm * Ankle girth - 10.1 cm * Foot length - 8.5 cm * Foot width - 3.4 cm * Shoulder width - 15.0 cm * Back length - 17.0 cm * Arm length - 20.0 cm * Wrist girth - 7.0 cm * Hand length - 6.5 cm * Do Bermann -- 9.0 inches * SA Bermann -- 9.0 inches Bermann (Tensiya) body * Weight - * Height - * Neck girth - * Chest - * Waist - * Hip - * Upper leg girth (thickest) - * Lower leg girth (thickest) - * Upper arm girth (thickest) - * Lower arm girth (thickest) - * Leg length - * Ankle girth - * Foot length - * Foot width - * Shoulder width - * Back length - * Arm length - * Wrist girth - * Hand length - * Do Bermann head - 8.75 inches * SA Bermann head - 8.75 inches Tensiya Bermanns (by order of serial number) Bermann - SA ('slack afternoon') Releases: * 02 ~ 10 -- the Shinsengumi - "Kurogatu" * 12 ~ 22 -- the Valentino - "Le Lys rouge" * 23 ~ 33 -- Il Milione - "Travels of Marco Polo" Bermann - OE (open-eyed) Releases: * 01 ~ 11 -- Louis Dobermann * 12 ~ 22 -- Hu-Die-Meng - "Dream of Butterfly" * 23 ~ 33 -- Heimdal * 34 ~ 44 -- Yooshin, the Hwarang * 45 ~ 55 -- Manu -- "Forgotten Paradise" * 56 ~ 66 -- L'etranger * 66 ~ 77 -- Mr. Fogg -- "Around the World in 80 days" One-off dolls by Anu: SA Bermann Dolls 1 & 11 were later customized as 'one-offs' by Anu, donated to the BJD convention, Dollectable and GoGaDoll in San Francisco and auctioned off through eBay. Both were dolls from the the Shinsengumi - Kurogatu release. * 11 - Kagema (auctioned off in June 2007) * 01 - Never given a specific name but repainted with unique clothing (June 2009) Links Links on DoA *Bermann Database Offsite Links * The Loft Extensive information and photos on the Dollshe release of Bermann * Bermann Flickr Group